Gym Leader Elesa/BW
Overview Elesa is the leader of the Nimbasa City Gym. Her specialty is in Electric-type Pokémon. In Pokémon Black and White, her team consists of two Emolga, both at level 25. They carry Quick Attack, Pursuit, Volt Switch and Aerial Ace. Her third and final Pokémon, is a level 27 Zebstrika, which carries Quick Attack, Flame Charge, Volt Switch and Spark. Upon defeat, she gives the player the Bolt Badge, as well as TM72 Volt Switch and 3240 Pokédollars. Tips for beating Elesa * While Grass-type Pokémon are traditionally a solid backup plan against Electric-type gyms if you have failed to obtain a Ground-type prior to fighting, the developers seemed to have caught on this time. Between the two Emolga being part Flying-type with STAB Aerial Ace and Zebstrika packing Flame Charge, this fight is not enjoyable for Grass-types to be involved in, particularly Leavanny, which suffers from a quad weakness to both. *A major point of note is that all three of her Pokémon carry Quick Attack, and the AI loves to use it when it has its opposition at low health. As a result, not being careful in regards to your Pokémon's hit points can be fatal. *While the Volt Switch spam can be infuriating if you lack Krokorok or Palpitoad on your team, there is a way in which you can punish her for doing so, if you have a certain Pokémon at your disposal. Dwebble and Boldore/Gigalith pack access to Stealth Rock, which slaughters the twin Emolga due to their Rock weakness, and slowly chips away at Zebstrika, although Dwebble is not enjoying repeated hits, even with the eviolite equipped. Do note that she has a few Hyper Potions at her disposal to increase her Pokémon's endurance. *While the odds of you getting a Ground-type are not certain, you will have access to the TMs for both Dig and Rock Tomb before going into the gym. Several Pokémon, like Herdier and Pignite, can abuse these to make this fight significantly easier. Good Pokémon to Use *Krokorok: Access to STAB Dig/Crunch by level up and Rock Tomb by TM makes Krokorok a good option for this gym alone. Additionally, the Eviolite helps deal with its relative fragility and two abilities that are brilliant in regards to dealing with her team turns this into one of the best options to cruising past this fourth gym. *Palpitoad: While not as powerful as Krokorok is, Palpitoad is significantly bulkier, combined with a resistance to Flame Charge actually makes it better in handling this team in some regards. *Boldore (Gigalith): High physical bulk, access to STAB Rock-type moves to mow down the double Emolga and Stealth Rock puts her Pokémon on a timer for abusing Volt Switch, Boldore is technically bulkier due to the Eviolite, but Gigalith hits harder, take your pick. *Herdier: By this point you should have access to the TM for Return, and Herdier should probably be relatively happy. This serves as a pretty potent nuke option against her party. Although this is risky, even with both Intimidate and the Eviolite, as Volt Switch still hits hard and undoes any attempts to weaken her Pokémon's other moves. Category:Boss Fights Category:List of Bosses with Completed Analyses Category:Unova Category:Black/White